Aeons
Aeons are the Summons of Final Fantasy X. Like all Summons from the Final Fantasy series, they are powerful, magical creatures that can be summoned to battle. However Aeons were slightly different to other Summons, as they can be controlled by the player, and can only be summoned by one party member; in this case Yuna. The Aeons have only appeared in the fourth episode of Dead Fantasy so far, after Yuna summoned them to take down a large troup of Kasumi clones. Background In Final Fantasy X, Aeons are the physical embodiment of the The Fayth's dreams. The Fayth were people who had sacrificed their lives to help others, willingly undergoing a ritual that removed their souls from their still-living bodies and sealed them into stone tablets. The Fayth are able to communicate with Summoners who pray to them, and establish a mental link between Fayth and Summoner. Using this link, the Fayth give their dream a physical form - an Aeon. Most Aeons bear some similarities in appearance to their respective Fayth, so it can be assumed the Aeon may take on aspects of the person whose soul was sealed inside the Fayth statue. Aeons are powerful creatures which only a summoner can use in battle. The more damage an Aeon takes, the closer it gets to its ultimate attack called an Overdrive, the Aeons's strongest attacks. In the original game only one Aeon could be summoned at a time, but in Dead Fantasy Yuna summoned multiple Aeons at the same time. Since Aeons are only the physical manifestation of a dead person's essence, they are literally impossible to kill. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy IV Just as Yuna is about to be attacked by a horde of Kasumi clones (which were sent by Helena Douglas), she changes from a Gunner to a Summoner, and summons a total of five of her Aeons to help her defeat them; it should be noted Yuna is technically defenseless when her Aeons take the field. Although they were bigger and more powerful than the clones, the vast number of clones was too much for the Aeons and they were outnumber and "destroyed". As Aeons cannot be killed it is unknown if they will return in a future installment of Dead Fantasy. Future Episodes As noted before, Aeons cannot be permanently killed. While it is possible Dead Fantasy treats these rules differently, if not there is a chance that some Aeons will be returning, as well as others being revealed. List of Aeons Yuna has summoned five Aeons so far in Dead Fantasy. In Final Fantasy X, these Aeons are required throughout the story's plotline. Three optional "unlockable" Aeons - Yojimbo, Anima, and The Magus Sisters - must be searched for in order to use them. It's unknown if the three remaining Aeons will make an appearance in Dead Fantasy. Ixion Ixion is the lightning-elemental Aeon of the Djose Temple. He was one of the first two Aeons to debut in Dead Fantasy. He was the fourth Aeon to be defeated, as the clones stabbed him in the back with their wakizashi swords. His appearance is that of a unicorn with black skin, white hair, light blue eyes, and brozed hooked horn on his forehead. Using mostly magic-based attacks, he can shoot lightning bolts from his horn at his enemies. In Dead Fantasy IV he and Shiva teamed up together, using and combining their elemental magic to fight against the clones. Shiva Shiva is the ice-elemental Aeon of the Macalania Temple. She was one of the first two Aeons to debut in Dead Fantasy, along with Ixion, and the final Aeon to be defeated by the clones, after being stabbed multiple times with their swords. Her appearance is that of a tall, beautiful, scantily-clan human woman with light blue skin, dark blue hair twisted into braids, and clawed feet and hands. Shiva can attack with powerful ice-based magic and hand-to-hand combat skills. She and Ixion teamed up together, her riding on his back, using their magic together to fight against the clones. Valefor Valefor is the Aeon of the Besaid, and was Yuna's first Aeon in the original game. She was the third Aeon to debut in Dead Fantasy, and the third to be defeated by the clones's ninpo energy blasts. Her physical appearance is that of a giant, eagle-like bird with red and purple feathers, tan skin, a white face, and yellow eyes. As an aerial creature, Valefor has the ability to swoop down and sweep enemies away with her wings. Although she does not have elemental-based attacks like most of the Aeons, Valefor can attack foes with powerful blasts and rays made of pure energy. Ifrit Ifrit is the fire-elemental Aeon of the Kilika Temple. He was the fourth Aeon to debut in Dead Fantasy, and the first to be defeated by the clones as they run him through with their swords. His appearance is that of a muscular dog-like beast with red fur, brown skin, black claws and horns, and yellow eyes. Ifrit is physically strong and can punch enemies to a far distance. He also possesses fire-based magic, attacking with fire balls he creates from within his mouth. Bahamut Bahamut, the King of Dragons, is the Aeon of the St. Bevelle Palace. He was the fifth Aeon to debut in Dead Fantasy, and the second to be defeated, when the clones cut off some of his limbs. His appearance is that of a giagantic, dark-blue dragon with purple, orange, and red wings; a yellow chest; and purple horns. He has the ability to fire flare balls, and strike enemies down with his Mega Flare ability. Gallery Screenshots File:Ixion and Shiva.png|DFIV - Shiva riding Ixion in battle File:Valefor.png|DFIV - Valefor in flight File:Ifrit.png|DFIV - Ifrit in battle File:Bahamut.png|DFIV - The end of Bahamut Trivia *It should be noted that, in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Yuna uses the same Aeons that appear in Dead Fantasy IV for all of her attacks. Furthermore, while performing her Ex Burst, she can summon more than one Aeon at a time, just like in Dead Fantasy. *The destroyed Aeons also are famous throughout the other Final Fantasy games. *Also It should be noted that the bodies of the felled Aeons were missing from the battlefield. Leading to further explanation that the Aeons were never "killed" but just defeated and they were transported away to recover. External Links *Aeons on the Final Fantasy Wiki *Summons on the Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Abilities